Ball gloves or mitts are used in numerous sports from kids' backyard pick-up games to adult's professional athletic events. However, it takes an amount of preparation and pre-planning to have a mitt available at an event. The planning often includes the mitt being mentioned in the invite, a bag to transport the mitt to and from the event, etc. As such, when a spur of the moment event occurs, people often will attempt to use numerous different at hand objects to act as a mitt. Such objects can include a hat, a shoe, a bare hand, a drinking cup, a paper food tray, an oven mitt, and the like. In many cases, the at-hand object is not a very practical or even a semi-useful substitute.